Hiro de la Luna
by saschka
Summary: Ou quand une petite chose peut bouleverser la vie d'un honnête chevalier psychopathe repenti. Chapitre 6 : où Angelo se trouve enfin un sauveur.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**** Hiro de la Luna (d'après la chanson de Mécano, facilement trouvable sur le Net)**

**Auteur :**** Saschka (moi, donc. Enfiiin je poste ! *joie*)**

**Genre :**** Humour ? Limite parodique parce que bourré de clichés, de lieux communs et de raccourcis scénaristiques gros comme des maisons ?**

**Rating :**** Euh… sais pas. On va dire de K+ à T pour humour grivois, langage limite vulgaire et sous-entendu sous la ceinture (mais normalement, y'a rien de graphique)**

**Pairing :**** Plein ! Et des classiques sauf un. Mais en principal, parce que c'est eux les persos principaux (remarquez la logique quand même) : Aphro/DM (oui, dans ce sens-là)**

**Résumé ****: DM rentre chez lui après une mission de trois jours et sa vie se transforme en enfer.**

**Bétalecture :**** Auvi, ma sœur. Pardonnez-lui si elle est passé à côté d'incohérence ou d'OOC des perso, elle ne connaît pas super bien le fandom, mais un peu quand même (avec une sœur complètement fana, elle peut difficilement ne rien connaître)**

**Disclaimer :**** Pas à moi, sauf la chose mais je sais pas si je fais bien d'en réclamer l'appartenance.**

**Note :**** Cette histoire n'a d'autre prétention que d'amuser, elle ne se prend pas du tout au sérieux et j'espère vous faire au moins sourire. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance (je "sacrifie" la rédaction de mon mémoire pour me remettre aux fics, parce que je commençais sérieusement à péter un câble) mais pas des masses non plus, je posterais donc un chapitre par semaine. Si j'arrive à avoir encore plus d'avance, je passerais à deux par semaine, mais j'y crois pas trop.**

**Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir ma prose.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOo  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Où DM se fait des films.**

L'écho d'un juron se répercuta le long des colonnes du douzième temple et un chevalier du cancer boitilla en maudissant les élans décorateurs de son compagnon qui lui faisaient changer tout les quinze jours la disposition des quelques meubles qu'ils possédaient. Et pour lui faciliter la tâche de se repérer dans le nouvel agencement de son salon, le temple était plongé dans une obscurité totale. Ce qui était, pour l'italien, tout à fait étrange.

Son amant savait qu'il devait rentrer ce soir-là. Il s'attendait donc, comme à leur habitude, à ce que le Poisson l'attende au milieu de dizaines de bougies, en tenu affriolante et devant des plats aphrodisiaques. Donc, à l'instant, le Cancer se demandait où par Hadès pouvait bien se trouver son chéri et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire ?

L'esprit du quatrième gardien d'Athéna pouvait tourner très vite. Surtout si son poisson était concerné et sa jalousie pouvait se réveiller tout aussi rapidement (et, on l'aura compris, encore plus si son poisson était concerné). Ne tenant plus vraiment compte du changement géographique du canapé (qui se rappela à lui par l'intermédiaire de son genou), le Crabe doré se précipita dans sa chambre qu'il ouvrit avec fracas prêt à gueuler comme un cochon le nom de son amoureux…

Rapidement, son cerveau enregistra deux choses : la première fut un bruit d'eau provenant de la salle de bain. Aphrodite était donc en train de prendre une douche. Il n'avait pas dû se rendre compte de l'heure en jardinant et s'en retrouvait en retard pour se préparer pour sa soirée de retrouvailles coquines avec l'Amour-de-sa-vie. De ce côté-là, tout allait bien. Bon, certes, le cancer était un peu déçu de passer après les roses empoisonnées dans l'esprit d'Aphrodite. Mais celui-ci se montrait très imaginatif pour se faire pardonner cette sorte d'infidélité. Et quand le poisson se faisait pardonner, le Cancer n'était plus capable de se rappeler son nom pour le reste de la journée (et de la nuit).

La deuxième chose que l'esprit tortueux de l'Italien enregistra était sur son lit, au beau milieu des draps, en train de les chiffonner allégrement sans avoir l'air de s'en soucier. Ça poussait des espèces de grognements, à moins que ce ne soient des chouinements, il n'était pas expert. C'était rose et tout fripé. Ça se recroquevillait, puis ça avait des spasmes. Et pour ce que le Cancer en connaissait, ça n'avait absolument rien à foutre chez lui !

Prudemment, il avança jusqu'à ce qui, trois jours plus tôt, était encore _son_ lit, à lui et à son kisprolls personnel. Doucement, il pointa un doigt vers la chose et la tapota. C'était chaud et ça lui prit le doigt. A la grande horreur du fier chevalier de vingt-trois ans qu'il était, il vit son index prisonnier être rapproché inéluctablement de l'antre baveuse de la chose et, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, y finir suçoté avec entrain.

Pour ne pas passer en burn out, l'esprit tordu du Cancer dériva du doigt-sucette à une raison plausible qui pouvait expliquer la présence de la chose dans son lit. Il était certain que ce n'était pas de son fait. Il avait bien suivit les cours de Saga sur le miel et les abeilles et il en avait retenu que pour produire la nouvelle génération de chair à canon –pardon, chevalier- il fallait qu'un monsieur s'approche près, très près (trop près) d'une femelle. Et les femelles, le Cancer, c'était pas son truc. Nope. Du tout. La simple perspective d'une mamelle le menait proche de l'inconscience et c'était avec bien des difficultés qu'il ne défaillait pas face à sa Déesse. Attention, n'allait lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas Athéna. Non, il la respectait avec une ferveur étonnante pour qui l'avait connu avant sa résurrection. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, sa Déesse se serait incarné dans un homme, ça lui aurait été plus facile de lui obéir. Heureusement que Saorie était reparti au pays du soleil levant….

Bon, donc, la chose n'était pas de son fait, c'était, techniquement, impossible. Ses petits soldats ne s'étaient jamais perdus dans les entrailles d'une femme. Ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus dans quelques entrailles que ce soit d'ailleurs...

Donc… si ce n'était lui, c'était donc son frère.

Qu'il n'avait pas.

Restait Aphrodite. Son Amant, son Compagnon, sa Moitié, son Poisson, son Suédois, son Krisprolls, son Amour-de-sa-vie et il en passait et pas des meilleurs…

Avait-il put lui être infidèle ? Sans le lui dire ? Garder son escapade secrète sans craquer ? Aphrodite ne savait pas garder un secret. Aucun. Qu'il le concerne ou qu'il concerne une tierce personne, il en était tout bonnement incapable. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, il fallait qu'il partage ses scoops avec quelqu'un. C'était de notoriété publique au Sanctuaire. Si vous vouliez faire passer une information à un maximum de gens en un minimum de temps, il fallait s'adresser au Poisson. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Shion avait fait du Suédois son Hérault officiel… Le Cancer doutait donc fortement d'être cocu depuis au moins neuf mois sans être déjà au courant de la bouche même du fautif.

Et puis d'abord, de quelle femelle aurait pu résulter la chose ? Aucune femme présente au sanctuaire n'attendait un « heureux événement ». Ça se savait ce genre de chose, c'était bizarrement pas si fréquent, mine de rien. La piste d'une donzelle hors du Sanctuaire était à proscrire aussi, si c'était bien Aphrodite le co-responsable de la chose. La donzelle serait morte deux secondes après avoir été touchée par le Poisson. La malédiction du sang des douzièmes gardiens n'était annulée que dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Et encore, uniquement par la grâce du cosmos d'Athéna qui régnait en continu pour renforcer le système immunitaire de ses serviteurs.

L'avant dernière incarnation de la Déesse de la Sagesse avait été profondément touchée par l'histoire d'Albafica et avait cherché pendant longtemps avec l'aide de Shion un moyen de contrer le poison qui empoisonnait le sang des poissons. Au final, la seule solution à laquelle ils étaient parvenus était qu'à défaut de pouvoir agir sur le système du poisson sans perdre leurs techniques de combat, il fallait agir sur le système des partenaires potentiels des chevaliers aux roses. Et ça avait marché. Depuis, les douzièmes gardiens vivaient, au sein du sanctuaire, comme les autres.

- Angelo ?

Tout à ses réflexions, le cancer n'avait pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter et encore moins la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Sans se laisser troubler par la tenue de son amant, ou plutôt, sa non-tenue, ni par le sourire mi-attendri mi-moqueur et encore moins par le regard fixé sur son doigt (toujours aux prises de la chose baveuse), l'Angelo sus-cité demanda avec son ton bourru, mais habituel, et en désignant la chose avec sa main libre :

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- C'est un bébé, répondit le Suédois le plus simplement du monde, comme si la présence dans sa chambre d'une créature d'une telle engeance était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal à l'instant précis. Shion m'a permit de le garder pour l'instant.

- Ok…Comme tu fréquentes pas mal Camus depuis que tu as adhéré à son club de lecture des "Grands Auteurs Tout Siècles Confondus", je pensais que le sous-entendu de mon "c'est quoi ça ?" serait explicite pour toi et que tu comprendrais que je voulais la version longue, fit l'italien étrangement calme, le doigt toujours dans la bouche de la chose. Parce que le synopsis, j'pige que dalle ! Fini-t-il (un peu) plus sèchement, mais toujours sans tenter de récupérer son doigt.

- Oh ! Fallait le dire tout de suite, rigola le poisson en venant s'installer contre son compagnon, lui volant un baiser au passage et prenant le nourrisson dans ses bras, libérant ainsi le doigt du cancer. Tu sais, je m'ennuie quand tu pars en mission. D'habitude, je m'occupe de mon jardin, mais là, j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais faire. L'hiver, y'a pas grand chose à faire dans un jardin. J'ai protégé toutes mes plantations et mes semences pour l'été prochain. Alors, vraiment, j'avais rien à faire. Et comme Camus et Milo sont partis à Paris, la réunion du club à été repoussé à la semaine prochaine. De toute façon, j'avais déjà lu le bouquin que Camus nous avait suggéré. Tu sais, celui qui se passe au moyen age, dans le monastère. Je t'ai loué le film puisque tu voulais pas lire le livre.

Aphrodite ne fit pas plus attention que ça au grognement impatient de son compagnon et continua son bavardage. Le cancer se fit une raison. Il avait demandé la version longue, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il remarqua négligemment que le poisson avait remis son doigt à _lui_ dans la bouche du mioche quand celui-ci avait recommencé à couiner. Il soupira, apparemment, c'était cet appendice qui servirait de sucette ce soir et pas pour la personne qu'il aurait voulu… Il laissa la peau de son index se friper, résigné et se reconcentra sur le babillage de son amant.

- Et Shaka est malade, il a chopé la crève de Mû. Ils sont cloués au lit comme de vulgaire "sans cosmos". Du coup, je m'ennuyais vraiment. J'avais rien à faire. Rien de rien. En désespoir de cause et après avoir rechangé la disposition des meubles. D'ailleurs, t'as vu ? C'est bien comme ça. Hein ? C'est plus pratique, non ? On passe mieux, j'ai libéré une place folle. On va pouvoir faire des galipettes dans le salon sans se cogner toutes les cinq secondes. Cool, non ?

Il ne laissa, bien évidemment, pas Angelo répondre, celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas esquissé la moindre tentative de parole. Il commençait à bien le connaître son poisson depuis le temps qu'il le pratiquait…Mais il sourit quand même à l'attention de son amant. C'est vrai qu'il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être couvert d'autant de bleu que de suçon quand ils s'amusaient dans le salon. Et Aphrodite adorait faire des suçons…

- Donc, je disais, en désespoir de cause, je suis allé voir Shion pour lui demander s'il n'avait rien qui pourrait m'occuper le temps que tu reviennes. Et figure-toi que ça tombait bien. Il voulait justement refaire faire le jardin de Star Hill. Bon, vu la saison, j'ai été un peu limité dans mes choix de plantations mais je suis plutôt content de ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs, je voulais en profiter pour mettre un parterre de mes dernières créations. Tu sais, je te les ai montrées. Les roses qui doivent être planté à l'aube. Ben, c'est justement quand je suis monté à Star Hill ce matin que je l'ai trouvé au beau milieu des Fleurs de Lune que j'avais mises hier. Il été là, tout seul, juste enroulé dans une couverture. Par ce temps…D'accord, on est en Grèce et il fait encore quinze degrés la nuit. Mais quand même ! Bref. Je l'ai pris et…regarde cette bouille. Il est adorable, non ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

Le ton bourru était de retour mais c'était plus pour cacher le soulagement du cancer. Non, son poisson chéri ne l'avait pas trompé avec une porteuse de mamelle. Et ça, c'était le principal. L'essentiel, même !

- Bon et tu veux en faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le bébé tétant son doigt.

- Le garder, bien sûr ! Regarde, il t'aime déjà, répondit le poisson un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants d'une conviction sans faille sur la réussite de son projet.

L'Italien, lui, manqua s'étouffer en comprenant ce que son poisson sous-entendait. Mais avec un peu de chance, il était juste parano et il s'était fait un film. Un film d'horreur, cela allait sans dire. Il préféra s'en assurer quand même.

- Tu veux le garder…c'est à dire ?

- Ben, le garder avec nous. Ici. L'élever, quoi. Je l'ai appelé Natt (1) parce que je l'ai trouvé quand il faisait encore nuit. T'aime bien ? On peut choisir autre chose si ça te plaît pas.

- Euh…non, non, c'est bien Natt…Euh…

Le pauvre cancer était complètement largué. Il partait trois malheureux jours en mission pour l'autre papi rafraîchi et quand il revenait, son salon avait changé, il réalisait que l'Amour-de-sa-vie pouvait peut-être le tromper avec une mamélisée, il devait faire une croix sur sa séance (bien mérité) de galipettes spéciales retrouvailles et en plus l'autre papi rafraîchi déjà cité autorisait son Krisprolls à lui pourrir sa vie pour les vingt prochaines années avec un chiard !

Il n'était pas rentré depuis une heure et tout ça lui tombait sur le coin du nez. Ça allait vite. Très vite. Trop vite pour lui. Il fallait qu'il arrive à freiner les ardeurs de sa moitié avant qu'elle ne s'attache définitivement au truc en couche et qu'elle n'aille transformer la chambre des apprentis en nurseries de catalogues.

L'Italien se mit à réfléchir très vite. Et comme son poisson était concerné et que sa jalousie aussi (quoi ? il avait pas le droit d'être déjà jaloux du temps que la chose allait prendre à son chéri ?), il ne mit que la moitié d'un dixième de seconde à trouver _le_ point qui pêchait dans ce que lui avait dit le suédois.

- Tu as dit que Shion te l'avais laissé "pour l'instant". T'entendais quoi par là ?

- Ah ? Ca. Ben… comme un bébé ça sort pas de nulle part, et qu'il était pas au courant qu'une grossesse était d'actualité parmi les femmes du sanctuaire, il va faire une enquête pour tenter de retrouver la mère. Mais il a dit que s'il la trouvait pas, on pourrait le garder. C'est bien, hein ?

- Heu….tu veux vraiment que je réponde à la question ?

**A suivre.**

**(1) Natt veut dire nuit en suédois d'après google traduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : D'abord : Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire et plus précisément à Actarus à qui je n'ai put répondre directement. **

**Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop. Il introduit des personnages plus ou moins inventés et nous ne voyons pas l'ombre d'un Or ici. Rassurez-vous, Angelo Aphro et la terreur en couche reviendrons pour les autres chapitres. En espérant que ces deux nouveaux personnages ne soient pas trop ratés (moi ? Avoir peur des Mary-Sue ? Nan…si peu^^) je vous laisse en leur compagnie.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOo**

**Quelque part ailleurs, en Grèce. Le lendemain.**

Le jour commençait à peine à percer et un jeune homme en armure montait les marches d'un escalier sans fin avec le même entrain qu'un condamné à l'échafaud. Il ne faisait pourtant que répondre à la convocation de sa Déesse personnelle. Celle de la chasse, de la Lune et des jeunes vierges effarouchées. La jumelle éternellement vierge d'Apollon, Artémis.

Le jeune homme, du haut de ses trente ans, avait le grand honneur/malheur d'être le doyen des serviteurs de la Déesse lunaire. Ce qui le promulguait d'office au titre de Grand Pope local. Mais son rôle s'apparentait plus à celui d'un larbin personnel qu'à celui d'un représentant sur Terre d'une Déesse Olympienne.

Pour l'heure donc, il montait les interminables marches qui le mèneraient à la salle d'audience de Séléné, nom civil de l'Artémis de ce siècle, en se demandant à quelle sauce il allait bien pouvoir être mangé. Pas qu'il avait peur de sa Déesse mais… en fait, si. Il en avait peur. Séléné, à moins que ce ne soit Artémis, avait une conception bien à elle concernant la façon dont il fallait traiter son personnel. En bref, ceux qui la servaient et qui avait le malheur d'être né dans un corps masculin se voyaient considérer comme des esclaves complètement idiots, frustres et sans aucun sens artistique. Les femmes, elles, étaient portées aux nues comme les huitièmes merveilles du monde. Mais gare à celles qui "pêchaient". Répondre à l'appel de la chair était pour Artémis l'acte le plus abominable qui soit. Impardonnable. En des temps moins modernes, elles avaient fait exécuter plus d'une amazone pour "comportement indécent". Aujourd'hui…ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de poursuivre la tradition, mais le manque de personnel. C'était toujours le même problème dans toutes les administrations : trouver – et garder - du personnel qualifié…

Notre trentenaire étant pourvu de chromosomes dépareillés et faisant office de Second pour la Déesse, c'était donc lui le bouc émissaire de la demoiselle. Il ne comptait plus les mois passés dans un tout petit cachot humide avec pour seule pitance un quignon de pain et une eau saumâtre, ou les fois où il avait dû récurer toutes les latrines du Domaine ou encore les coups de fouet (mais, ça, c'était quand elle était vraiment furax) tout ça, parce qu'il avait un peu tardé à trouver des fraises fraîches en décembre, ou que les robes hautes coutures n'étaient pas arrivées (faute au couturier, mais qu'importe) et il en passait.

Non, servir Artémis n'était pas le poste de planqué que certains serviteurs d'Olympien croyaient. Ils ne participaient pas aux guerres saintes, c'était vrai. Mais ils devaient se farcir l'incarnation d'Artémis jusqu'à sa mort. Et Artémis mourait de sa belle mort. Centenaire en général… Non, être un Chasseur au service d'Artémis n'était pas un boulot de planqué !

Notre Larbin en Chef en pleurait presque en poussant les lourdes portes qui cachaient la salle d'Audience/torture de sa Malédiction personnelle – pardon, Déesse. Avançant comme s'il marchait sur des braises ardentes sans être pourvu d'un cosmos, il finit par arriver à la hauteur de Séléné. La demoiselle avait l'air d'être dans un de ses grands jours (elle allait faire chi….suer son monde, quoi), elle avait d'ailleurs sorti une robe griffée Saint Laurent pour l'occasion. Blanche la robe, comme toujours. Avec son teint laiteux cadavérique, ses yeux bleu-gris presque transparents et ses longs cheveux blond/blanc albinos… C'était tout juste si on la distinguait des murs passés à la chaux. Heureusement qu'elle possédait une voix forte - et de crécelle – ça permettait de la repérer…

- Vous m'avez fait mander, ma Déesse ? Demanda humblement le bagnard en s'agenouillant.

- En effet, Talos. Et tu es en retard, comme d'habitude, lui répondit très "aimablement" l'incarnation sur Terre d'Artémis sans lâcher des yeux sa main qui se faisait manucurer. Tu m'as fait perdre trois minutes de mon précieux temps. J'espère que tu mesures l'outrecuidance de ton comportement ?

- Oui, Déesse. Je vous pris d'accepter mes plus plates excuses, Ma Déesse.

Allez savoir pourquoi, à cet instant, Talos se vit dans la peau d'un jeune loup les quatre fers en l'air, la queue entre les pattes, exposant son ventre à la Première louve de la meute… Louve qui eut l'air d'apprécier la soumission dont faisait preuve son subalterne puisque son regard daigna se poser sur lui et ses traits s'adoucirent très, très, très légèrement.

- Va pour cette fois. Mais si tu continus à être encore à ce point en retard, je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'infliger une punition exemplaire. Je crois me souvenir que le nettoyage des latrines du Domaine t'est particulièrement insupportable. C'est vrai que tu es mon Chasseur qui possède le meilleur odorat…

L'Ethérée poussa un petit gloussement qu'elle dû croire plus civilisé de cacher derrière sa fine main crémeuse (et osseuse)

- Bref, je ne t'ai pas fais venir pour te donner du ménage à faire mais parce que j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.

- C'est un honneur, Ma Déesse.

Il pouvait le faire : ne pas réagir aux piques que sa Chère et Douce (et garce de) Déesse lui lançait, continuer à faire le faux-cul obéissant et dévoué et lui servir des "Ma Déesse". Il avait de la pratique, il pouvait le faire… Il fallait juste que l'entretien dure le moins longtemps possible et qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour faire baisser la pression en sortant. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire et n'importe quelle activité un peu "vive" lui convenait : pugilat, courses, galipettes (les deux sortes), une partie de Taboo XXL… tout. Il prenait tout. En même temps, il flirtait toujours avec la dépression…

- Je veux que tu retrouve mon bébé, il doit être né hier ou avant-hier. A moins, qu'il ne soit pas encore né. Mais ça ne serait tarder.

Ah... Ben non. Il ne pouvait pas le faire finalement. Il n'avait pas put retenir sa tête de se relever en direction du Cachet d'Aspirine divin, ni ses yeux de s'écarquiller et encore moins sa mâchoire inférieure d'aller heurter le sol avec fracas.

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que cela.

Non. Bien sûr. C'était tous les jours qu'elle lui annonçait qu'il devait partir à la recherche de son Divin Enfant. Et d'abord, comment elle avait fait pour avoir un chiard ? Hein ? C'était pas une Déesse Vierge, l'Artémis ? Lui aurait-on mentis pendant l'entièreté de sa vie de laquais ? Et comment ça "retrouver" ? Elle savait pas où il était son gosse ? Alors que c'était _son_ gosse ? Le pauvre Talos était complètement paumé dans un monde qui semblait s'être écrouler sur lui.

- Je sais, repris la Déesse comme si le cerveau de son Grand Pope local n'avait sauté deux secondes plus tôt. Tu dois te dire qu'étant l'incarnation d'Artémis-la-Déesse-Éternellement-Vierge, avoir un enfant est impossible. Mais c'est sans compter mon suprême intelligence, mon cher Talos. Je me suis simplement servie d'une sorte de "mère porteuse".

Okaaay… et ça l'avançait en quoi ? Elle avait perdu sa "mère porteuse"… Ça pouvait se perdre une "mère porteuse" ? Une Déesse pouvait _perdre_ quelque chose ? Et surtout, c'était quoi, une "mère porteuse" ? Talos savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus intelligent sur Terre. Il n'avait pas été à l'école. Il était né dans le village qui alimentait le Domaine et sa mère était à peine sur pied après son accouchement, qu'elle avait apporté le marmot au Grand Pope local de l'époque pour qu'il s'en occupe "puisqu'il en était à l'origine". Talos avait donc grandit au Domaine. Et au Domaine, il n'y avait pas d'école et encore moins d'enseignants. C'est son maître/père qui lui avait appris les bases, mais c'était tout ce à quoi il avait eut droit. Compter les pompes qu'il devait faire, lire les listes de ravitaillement et écrire ces mêmes listes. C'est tout. Alors les fleurs, les abeilles, le miel et les mères porteuses….

- Vois-tu, poursuivit encore la Grande Blonde divine toujours sans se préoccuper du désarroi dans lequel elle avait plongé son subordonné, cette envie d'enfant me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs incarnations. Mais l'obstacle de la "confection" me posait le problème que l'on sait.

De quoi parlait-elle, là ? Ah oui ! Qu'il était bête ! La Virginité Éternelle de la personnification de l'Astre Solaire… Oui, oui, il confirmait, c'était un problème quand on voulait produire une descendance. Même chez les Olympiens, la reproduction ne se faisait pas encore par parthénogenèse (1). Il fallait qu'un dieu et qu'une déesse mélangent leurs chromosomes pour produire un dieu tout neuf à qui il faudrait trouver du personnel pour construire un nouveau sanctuaire qui accueillerait sa chair à canon/larbin personnel. C'était le jeunot-encyclopédie-vivante qui lui avait appris ça, quelque mois plus tôt. Est-ce que la "mère porteuse" avait quelque chose à voir avec le mélange des chromosomes ?

- Or, continua l'Albinos divin, il se trouve qu'il y a un peu moins d'un an, une femme m'a prié.

Plait-il ? Décidément c'était la journée des annonces pas communes. Plus personne depuis des siècles n'avait envoyé une prière adressée à un Olympien. La mâchoire de Talos – qu'il avait finit par ramasser – retomba au sol, lui donnant, il fallait l'avouer, un air tout à fait co…idiot.

- Oui, je sais, moi aussi ça m'a surprise. Le culte des dieux Olympien est dépassé depuis longtemps. Mais, la femme en question a prié la Lune, ce qui revient à me prier moi. Bref, ce genre de détails techniques t'importe peu, de toutes façons, tu ne comprendrais pas, tu es trop lent pour ça. Tu es un homme après tout…

Et là, le cerveau de Talos – preuve qu'il en possédait un en état de marche – ne put que s'insurger. Si elle le trouvait si stupide, pourquoi c'était à _lui_ qu'elle faisait appel ? Hein ? Elle disposait de toute une phalange d'Amazone qui auraient été plus que ravie de lui rendre le moindre service. Alors pourquoi lui ? Et l'idée que sa Déesse faisait ça dans l'unique but de l'emmerder ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit…

- Donc, je disais, cette femme m'a prié de lui donner un mari. En échange, elle m'offrait son premier-né. Tu penses bien que j'ai immédiatement accédé à sa requête. Je lui mis dans les bras le premier mec qui passait dans son coin et voilà. Elle m'a priée pour me remercier de mon cadeau et m'informer que mon enfant était en route il y a de ça neuf mois. En toute logique il doit être né. J'aimerais donc que tu ailles me le chercher.

- Ahem…

Talos reprit comme il put contenance. Il sentait qu'il arrivait au terme de l'entretien et qu'on en venait donc au moment "sérieux" de l'entrevue. Il devait faire honneur à son rang et arrêter d'écarquiller les yeux, de fixer sa Déesse bêtement et il devait ramasser sa mâchoire aussi. Ah oui, et reprendre son air soumis. Il se doutait qu'il avait bien amusé sa Patronne en perdant son sang-froid. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça dure trop longtemps ou elle allait vraiment finir par lui confier le récurage des latrines avant de partir.

- Oui. A vos ordres, Ma Déesse. Savez-vous où je peux trouver euh…cette "mère porteuse" ?

- Non. C'est une gitane. Ça change de ville comme je change de robe. Et comme je ne peux me connecter à elle que lorsqu'elle me prie, je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut bien être à l'heure actuelle. Mais je suis sure que tu arriveras à la trouver. De toute façon, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique plaqué sur les lèvres, tu n'as pas le choix.

Talos déglutit difficilement en voyant le sourire de sa Déesse, mais se reprit. C'était bientôt finit. C'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il se dise. C'était bientôt fini…

- Bien sûr, Ma Déesse. Pouvez-vous juste me dire où elle était la dernière fois qu'elle vous a priée, Ma Déesse ?

- Hum…La Figure Solaire sur Terre fit mine de réfléchir, si je me souviens bien, elle était dans un village près de Thèbes. Bien, s'exclama-t-elle en accompagnant ses mots d'un claquement de main, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. Tu peux disposer.

- A vos ordres, Ma Déesse.

Ça y était, c'était fini. Il n'avait plus qu'à se relever sans geste brusque, faire un signe de tête que la Jeune Mère par procuration qu'il servait ne verrait pas et partir lentement et sans bruit pour ne pas se rappeler au souvenir de la Divinité.

- Ah, Talos.

Zut ! Raté ! Le jeune homme se retourna au ralenti en priant pour que ce ne soit pas l'ordre de nettoyer les latrines qui sortirait de la bouche de sa Déesse.

- Oui, Ma Déesse ?

- Tu as trois jours pour me ramener mon bébé.

- Oui, Ma Déesse.

Talos sortit de la salle d'audience. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir bien refermé les portes et après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul sur le parvis du temple, il se mit à pleurer. C'est vrai quoi, trouver en trois jour une donzelle qui changeait de ville comme de chemise et qui était certainement sans papiers et donc potentiellement expulsée vers il ne savait dans quel pays, c'était du gâteau. Les doigts dans le nez, il pourrait faire ça…

Talos renifla un bon coup. Ravala ses dernières larmes. Il était le Premier Chasseur que diable ! Il était l'équivalent d'un Grand Pope. Il avait un certain standing à respecter. Si d'autres chasseurs – ou pire, des Amazones – venaient à le croiser en pleine crise de larmes, le peu d'autorité qu'il possédait disparaîtrait comme neige au soleil. Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration avant de repartir dans ses quartiers.

N'empêche, en redescendant les marches, Talos se demanda si le petit jeunot-rat-de-bibliothèque-et-encyclopédie-vivante-des-lois-et-autres savait s'il existait une procédure de demande d'asile dans les autres sanctuaires… Et aussi ce qu'était une "mère porteuse". Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris le principe.

**A suivre.**

**(1) D'après mes souvenirs de prépa kiné (donc pour plus de détails scientifiques, google est votre ami) : mode de reproduction aséxué. En gros, une femelle non fécondée donne quand même naissance à des petits par un processus de division cellulaire qu'il serait long d'expliquer ici. Par exemple, les phasmes se reproduisent comme ça, sans mâle. Il n'y a que des dames phasmes. C'est une sorte "d'immaculée conception". **

**Conclusion : On nous ment depuis deux milles ans, Marie était un phasme et Jésus est une fille ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, je vous mets le chapitre 3 avec une petite soirée d'avance, parce que je ne suis pas sure d'allumer mon ordi demain. Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que mon avance se réduit comme peau de chagrin et que je suis de moins en moins sure d'arriver à écrire la suite. Je bloque sur un chapitre 6 totalement nul et j'ai quelques soucis universitaires qui ne me démoralisent un peu et qui surtout me démotivent et m'enlèvent l'inspiration (en même temps, passer de la psychopathologie des auteurs d'agression sexuelle à un Dm en prise avec un gosse en couche culotte et vice versa... ça casse un peu le trip)**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoO**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**

Il n'était pas six heures du matin et pourtant, le chevalier du Cancer était déjà réveillé, habillé, nourri, échauffé et prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quel collègue présent aux arènes. Sauf…sauf qu'il était le seul couillon se tenant debout dans le sable, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé et virilement pourvu de poils, un sourire de tueur psychopathe (qu'il n'était plus ceci dit) sur les lèvres.

Autant pour le défoulement en règle…

Il le savait bien pourtant que depuis leur résurrection ses condisciples étaient beaucoup moins regardants sur les horaires et qu'ils profitaient maintenant tous de grasses matinées crapuleuses avec leur moitié respective – il soupçonnait bien certains de faire dans le libertinage échangiste, mais il ne citerait personne. Angelo était donc là, comme un con en attendant qu'une âme charitable se pointe pour s'entraîner et lui permettre enfin de faire baisser sa tension (20/35). Et aussi vérifier si son doigt marchait toujours.

Non, parce qu'en fait, c'était surtout ça qui le chiffonnait. Est-ce que son index-vagues d'Hadès fonctionnait encore ? Il n'en était pas très sûr, vu que l'index en question avait passé la nuit (qui avait été courte, très courte, certes mais bon) dans la bouche de la chose…pardon, Natt. Il savait à présent que si son index était hors-service, il pourrait toujours se reconvertir en tutute pour chiard-empêcheur-de-dormir-tranquille-avec-son-homme. Quelle consolation…

Sa nuit avait donc été courte, ses cernes étaient là pour le prouver au cas où certains ne voudraient pas le croire qu'un nouveau-né, ça pleure, ça chouine, ça mange, ça bave et ça pu. A se demander ce que les femmes pouvaient bien trouver de mignon/trop craquant/adorable chez un bébé. Il ne les comprendrait jamais. En même temps, comme on l'avait vu, les femmes et lui…

Bref, a son grand désespoir, Aphrodite avait tenu mordicus à ce que le mioche dorme avec eux. _Entre_ eux, pour être plus précis. Mais comme le Poisson n'était pas totalement irresponsable, il avait maintenu une distance de sécurité entre tous les corps présents dans son king size pour ne pas écraser le truc en couche. Résultat ? Angelo n'avait même pas réussi (malgré tous ses efforts) à ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'un orteil de son Krisprolls. La vie était trop'inzuste ! Il aurait bien boudé mais il avait fait une réflexion sur le sujet au disciple du mouton mauve, et son honneur retrouvé de chevalier l'empêchait présentement d'imiter la tornade rousse dans un de ses grands moments. Moments qui coïncidaient étrangement avec les élans romantiques du Bélier concernant un hindou trop blond pour être pure race.

Mais passons les malheurs de Kiki, pour se concentrer sur ceux d'Angelo puisque après tout, c'était lui qui avait passé une nuit de merde. Donc, non seulement le Cancer avait dû partager son lit marital avec un poupon dépourvu de bouton off, mais en plus, le-dit poupon avait dans l'ordre et en boucle : hurlé à la mort malgré le doigt-sucette, bavé abondamment en mangeant un biberon apparut dans la chambre par l'opération du Saint esprit – à moins, que ce ne soit par celui d'un Aphrodite prévoyant – fait son rot en vomissant la moitié du biberon sur le pyjama tout-neuf-et-offert-avec-amour-par-le-Poisson, rempli sa couche et empuanti le nid d'amour crabesque et enfin, hurlé pour rien. Est-ce qu'il avait précisé que le môme avait fait ça en boucle ? Oui ? Ah…Autant pour lui… Mais il était fatigué, on pouvait bien lui passer quelque redondance dans son récit.

C'était cette nuit courte et pourrie qui l'avait poussé à se lever aux aurores et même avant, pour décharger le trop plein de mauvaise humeur accumulée grâce aux tortures que lui avait infligées le gosse et aussi – et ça lui crevait le cœur de le dire – par Aphrodite. Oui, son propre amant, son compagnon, son amour-de-sa-vie etc. n'avait rien fait, il disait bien _rien_, pour calmer le gamin (à part lui mettre l'index du crabe dans la bouche). Au contraire, il avait passé sa nuit à gagatiser comme Saorie devant Seiya tenant une portée de chaton recueillis par une chienne en mal de petits. Oui, il avait des comparaisons pourries. Et alors ? Il avait passé une nuit de merde. Il avait le droit de faire des comparaisons au ras des dalles de marbres rose tout droit venues du Portugal. Nan mais ! En plus, cela faisait une bonne heure à présent qu'il poireautait comme un glandu sur une barricade de blocage et qu'il était désespérément seul, sans personne pour se défouler. Avait-il dit que la vie était trop'inzuste ? Oui ? Ah…Autant pour lui…mais il avait passé une nuit de merde aussi…fallait le comprendre… Ah ? Il l'avait déjà dit ça aussi ? Bon…d'accord, il se taisait. Et il attendait.

Et il attendit. Trois heures. Trois heures qu'il employa à pleurer sur son sort et l'injustice de sa vie.

- A quoi sert de ressusciter, d'avoir une nouvelle vie, si c'est pour se la voir pourrir par un gosse ? Hein?

- Ben alors Gino, tu tournes schizophrène toi aussi ?

Le cancer n'en cru pas ses oreilles quand il entendit les paroles prononcées manifestement par quelqu'un descendant aux arènes. Il allait enfin pouvoir se battre comme des chiffonniers ! Il en aurait pleuré… Il déchanta cependant très vite quand il vit que Kanon –parce que c'était lui- n'était ni en armure, ni en tenue d'entraînement, mais en costard cravate. Que foutait le gémeau bis à neuf heures du matin en costume trois pièces ? C'est ce qu'il s'empressa de demander parce que, c'était pas parce qu'il avait passé une nuit de merde qu'il avait perdu son côté commère.

- Ben… tu va trouver ça stupide, commença l'ex Dragon des mers en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mieux coiffés qu'à l'habitude. Je hum…hé bien, je…

- Ouiiii…. Tu ? L'encouragea le Crabe dont la curiosité ne faisait qu'augmenter face à l'embarra évident de la demi-part de jumeaux.

- Bon, tu te moque pas, hein? Je vais faire ma demande.

- Gneu ? Qu'est-ce t'as besoin de t'habiller en pingouin pour demander à Shion des vacances ? Interrogea Angelo perplexe.

- Crétin, s'énerva Kanon. Je vais pas demander des vacances à Shion – c'est déjà fait - je vais demander à Radha sa main. Et tu sais comment il est. Très vieux jeu. Vielle Angleterre. Alors, si je veux qu'il accepte, ben… faut que je mette le paquet.

- A neuf heures du mat' ? Pas sûr qu'il apprécie que t'interrompe son ptit dej', fit remarquer le Cancer dubitatif.

- Peut-être, mais c'est un grand amateur de théâtre Kabuki…

- Kabukoi ?

- Kabuki. Japonais si tu préfères, inculte !

- T'emmerde !

- De même.

- Et donc ? Passa du coq à l'âne l'Italien, sans paraître plus vexé que ça. L'aime les japonaiseries. Et après ?

- Dans deux heures commence une rétrospective des maîtres du théâtre Kabuki à Tokyo. Alors je l'emmène y assister – depuis le temps qu'il me saoule avec ça. Et après je lui demande sa main. Normalement, demain, je suis un homme officiellement engagé dans une relation exclusive, stable, durable et qui a toutes les chances de se voir concrétiser un jour par l'adoption d'un labrador – ou d'un setter irlandais.

- Je suis pas ton frère tu sais. T'es pas obligé de te justifier devant moi de fréquenter – et plus – l'ennemi. J'l'aime bien moi en plus, le Radha. On a le même humour…j'aurais jamais cru…

Et sans qu'il y fut préparé le Cancer se retrouva à un mètre du sol, soulevé par le col par un Kanon furibard.

- Si tu t'avises de ne serait-ce que regarder _mon_ mec avec un peu trop d'insistance, menaça le Gémeau, je t'émascule avec une petite cuillère spéciale pamplemousse. C'est clair ?

- Hey ! Tout doux pépère. Tu te souviens que je suis avec Aphro depuis que je sais ce que veut dire "être ensemble" ? Je suis une légende de fidélité ici. Alors, t'es gentil mais tes crises de jalousie tu te les garde. Ok ?

Une petite voix ne put s'empêcher de persifler à l'oreille du Cancer tandis que Kanon le reposait au sol : "regardez qui parle de crise de jalousie…"

La petite voix se fit gentiment – mais très fermement – envoyer à Hadès à coup de pied dans son postérieur – si tant est qu'elle possède un postérieur, mais passons ce détail technique sans importance.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, repris Kanon plus calmement, mais je vais finir par être en retard. Au fait. Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? T'as oublié qu'on était dimanche ?

- …

Apparemment, oui, le Cancer avait oublié quel jour c'était. Et il fallait bien évidemment que ce soit celui du Seigneur – En fait, de la Déesse, elle avait repris le système des grandes religions monothéistes qui avaient elles-mêmes transposé les jours de fêtes païennes en fêtes chrétiennes, mais en inversant la tendance. Le dimanche était donc officiellement consacré au culte d'Athéna. Officieusement, c'était celui consacré à la grasse mat' et aux galipettes pour qui avait la chance d'être en couple (ou plus). Et qui n'avait pas de mouflet pour contrer vos projets lubriques, ne put retenir amèrement l'Italien.

Alors que Kanon ouvrait un portail dimensionnel afin de se rendre directement dans la salle à manger du château écossais de son cher et tendre, Angelo, lui, remonta l'âme en peine les escaliers jusqu'au douzième temple…. Il s'était un peu déchargé de sa tension en papotant avec l'ex manipulateur des mers, mais… Son sang battait toujours à ses oreilles et il savait – il le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes, s'il rentrait comme ça et que le morpion se mettait à gueuler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, il allait l'égorger pour de vrai. Et ça. Il était sûr et certain qu'Aphro n'apprécierait pas. Nope. Du tout… Peut-être qu'il pouvait demander à Shura un petit fight rapide entre deux portes. Pas longtemps, juste pour bien se fatiguer… Oui, le Capricorne ne refuserait certainement pas. Il avait le cœur sur la main. Il ne refusait jamais d'aider un ami dans le besoin. Et Angelo était son ami et avait besoin d'aide. La question était à présent pour l'Italien de savoir où trouver l'espagnol. Chez le Gémeau, le Sagittaire, ou chez lui ? Arf… That's the question my dear. Thank to ask. Pourquoi ces trois-là ne voulaient pas se fixer définitivement chez l'un d'eux ? Hein ? Ca faciliterait bien la vie des autres pourtant. Surtout un certain italien en manque de baston un dimanche matin à neuf heure !

Comme le Cancer devait de toute façon se farcir tous les étages pour retrouver ses pénates, il entreprit de "toquer" à coup de cosmos dans les trois temples sus-cités jusqu'à trouver le maniaque de la découpe. C'est arrivé chez le Gémeau qu'il comprit qu'il avait de la chance, et que cette chance pouvait tourner très rapidement. En effet, Shura était bien au troisième avec ses tendres et doux tiers. La chance, jusqu'ici résidait dans le fait, qu'Angelo n'avait pas eut à chercher très longtemps son binôme de castagne. En revanche, le Capricorne était _avec_ ses tendres et doux tiers. Et c'est là que sa chance tournait : les trois compères étaient… occupés. En plein milieu du salon. Au vu et au su de tous. Angelo n'était pas prude – enfin…le croyait-il - mais en les voyant, il se sentit emplis d'un malaise dont il était peu coutumier. Il fit donc une croix sur ses ambitions pugilistiques et partit sans demander son reste aussi vite qu'il le put, le rouge aux joues. Les trois hommes, eux, n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence puisqu'ils continuèrent leur activités interdites aux mineurs de quinze ans (1).

En poursuivant son ascension, Angelo restait bloqué sur la scène qu'il avait surpris et…oui, il en bavait un peu. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer avec Aphro. Mais il se demandait quand même s'il réussirait à être aussi souple qu'Aioros…

- Et gouzigouzi. Et il est à qui ce petit pied ? Il est à qui ? Il est à moi ce petit pied ? Je vais le manger ce petit pied…

S'en suivit un bruit de…en fait, Angelo ne savait pas à quoi pouvait bien correspondre un tel bruit. Et très honnêtement, il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Son petit poisson des îles nordiques lui préférait un truc rose pâle (très pâle, même, en fait, il était plus blanc albinos que rose, le lardon) même pas capable de parler, de soutenir une conversation sensée et beaucoup trop jeune pour "les choses de la vie dont il résultait". Alors que lui, fier chevalier du Cancer, du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, il s'était sculpté un corps de dieu grec à force d'entraînements interminables, il savait cuisiner (merci Shura), il faisait le ménage (merci Mû), il repassait à la perfection (merci Saga), il savait masser (merci Shaka), il savait danser (merci Aldé) et il connaissait la plupart des bouquins que sa truite lisait (merci Milo pour les DVD). Alors ? Il lui fallait quoi de plus au Suédois pour laisser tomber le marmot et venir se pâmer devant lui ? Hein ? Est-ce qu'il devait se promener en couche-culotte et pousser des "areuh areuh" en bavant pour qu'il s'occupe de lui ?

C'est l'âme toujours en peine que le Cancer passa devant son compagnon – qui ne le vit pas puisqu'il était occuper à souffler comme un aliéné sur le ventre du gosse – et s'en fut noyer sa peine sous une bonne douche.

Il y resta un certain temps, immobile, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de la malédiction qui lui était tombée dessus sans que cela paraisse trop suspect – surtout aux yeux d'aphrodite. Il pouvait le bercer trop près du mur, mais ça faisait un peu trop flagrant. Il pouvait le noyer en lui donnant son bain, mais il doutait fortement que le Poisson le laisse s'occuper de ça. Il pouvait planquer les biberons, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps ça tenait sans manger un bébé – ça devait être long, et il n'avait pas le temps. Il lui fallait un moyen rapide et efficace… Et s'il laissait le gamin dans un des parterres de roses empoisonnées ? C'était une bonne idée ça. Il pourrait toujours dire que c'était le gosse lui-même qui avait rampé jus…

Un corps chaud se collant contre lui l'arrêta aussitôt dans ses élucubrations meurtrières.

Enfin ! Enfin, il touchait sa moitié adorée. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être retentissant. A l'instant précis, il était…oui, il était heureux. Le sourire béat (idiot ?) qu'il arborait confirmait.

- Natt s'est endormi. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps, susurra le Poisson à l'oreille de son cher et tendre. Je sais que t'aime pas trop faire ça dans la douche, mais, le lit est occupé, continua-t-il en descendant une main au niveau de l'entrejambe de son crabe préféré tout en lui bizouillant la nuque.

Effectivement, Angelo aimait son petit confort et préférait son matelas aux carreaux de la douche. Mais en même temps, il était en manque et comme il n'avait pas put décharger sa tension en se battant… Le choix fut vite fait. Il prit donc appui sur le mur face à lui et laissa son Poisson lui faire subir les derniers outrages...

Une petite heure plus tard, les deux amants se séchaient mutuellement tout en continuant à se léchouiller les amygdales. Entre deux explorations buccales, Aphrodite réussit à informer son fruit de mer qu'ils étaient attendus par Shion pour faire un point sur l'enquête servant à retrouver la génitrice de Natt. Angelo, qui avait, durant l'heure précédente, réussi à oublier le mouflart, flottait sur son petit nuage rose post-coïtal. Aussi la chute lui fit très mal quand le morpion se rappela à son mauvais souvenir. Aphrodite avait l'art et la manière de lui casser son trip libidineux.

- Je suis obligé de venir ? chouina-t-il les yeux mouillés accompagnés d'une petite moue malheureuse dans l'espoir de faire craquer son chéri – ça marchait bien pour le chiard, pourquoi pas pour lui ?

- Oui, tu es obligé, répondit le Poisson comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'air de profonde détresse de son amant. Shion nous a décrétés tous les deux tuteurs officiels de Natt jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé sa mère.

- Mais j'ai rien demandé moi ! S'insurgea le Crabe. Pourquoi il me l'a collé dans les pattes ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé et qu'on vit ensemble et qu'on forme le couple le plus unis de ce sanctuaire et que ce que veut l'un, l'autre le veut forcément.

Aphrodite fit une pause et planta un regard décidé dans celui de son Italien avant d'ajouter :

- Et je veux ce bébé !

Angelo entra en intense réflexion afin de se décider si cela valait la peine qu'il expose le fond de sa pensée au Suédois. C'était vrai que jusqu'à présent, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés sur un quelconque sujet. Il voulait aller au cinéma ? Ils y allaient. Il voulait voir un film à-l'eau-de-rose-culcul-la-praline ? Aphro ne refusait pas. Il voulait faire une virée dans les fjords ? Angelo faisait le plein de sous-pull Dammar. Et il en avait plein des comme ça. On pouvait donc les qualifier de couple en parfaite harmonie.

Mais… Car il y avait toujours un mais. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient fait que poursuivre une routine bien pantouflarde où eux seuls étaient dans la voiture. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de la possibilité d'introduire un troisième être vivant dans leur vie de retraité – que le troisième être en question soit un poisson rouge, un chien ou un humain, adulte ou bambin. Angelo découvrait donc à l'instant que son compagnon voulait biberonner. Alors que lui, on s'en doutait, pas du tout. Il était très bien dans son couple fusionnel à l'extrême et n'était absolument pas prêt à partager son Poisson avec qui que ce soit – fut-ce un simple poisson rouge. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se séparer d'Aphrodite pour les missions que Shion lui confiait ou plus souvent pour le club de lecture…Alors se voir amputer de la moitié de son temps avec son Krisprolls par un bébé…

D'un autre côté, s'il annonçait son refus d'élever le môme, il n'était pas sûr qu'Aphrodite le choisisse lui… Il ne restait donc plus à l'Italien qu'à prier pour que Shion ait retrouvé la mère biologique et que celle-ci ait juste oublié son fils lors d'un pique nique nocturne...

Au pire, il pourrait toujours trouver une donzelle en manque d'enfant et la payer pour qu'elle se fasse passer pour la mère… Ouais… C'était pas bête comme idée ça… En plus, c'était pas pour ce qu'il dépensait sa pension gracieusement offerte par Athéna, qu'il ne pouvait pas débloquer une somme suffisamment alléchante pour convaincre n'importe quelle gonzesse. C'était bien connu, les femmes sont vénales. Il n'aurait donc pas trop de difficultés à réaliser son plan…

Le sourire de tueur psychopathe fit un retour fracassant sur les lèvres du Cancer.

- Et si on allait voir Shion ?

**A suivre.**

(1) : l'expression "mineur de quinze ans" veut dire en droit français : "mineur de moins de quinze ans" les mineurs sexuels, quoi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici avec un peu de retard le quatrième chapitre. Il est court et il ne se passe pas grand chose. Désolée. J'espère pouvoir mettre le cinquième ce soir ou demain (il est en bétalecture pour l'instant) pour compenser la petitesse de ce chapitre.**

**Merci à vous de me suivre même si vous ignorez où je vais (et j'avoue que moi, j'ignore comment je vais faire pour y aller^^)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOo**

**Salle d'audience Grande Popale.**

L'utilisateur des lieux maugréait contre l'inconfort de son trône en marbre noir tout droit venu de Belgique. Il râlait aussi sur le retard des deux produits de la mer qu'il avait pourtant convié pour il y avait très exactement, quatre minutes trente deux secondes. Oui, le Grand Pope était légèrement tatillon sur les horaires, mais, à sa décharge, il avait autre chose à faire que de choper des hémorroïdes à attendre que ses troupes daignent lui faire l'honneur de répondre à ses convocations. C'est vrai quoi, il avait l'air fin lui, avec son statut, à refaire son stock de Sédorrhoïde toutes les semaines. Et il les voyait bien ses serviteurs et ses gardes pouffer quand il rentrait de sa virée à la pharmacie… Le petit personnel, c'était plus ce que c'était ma bonne dame. Ça n'avait plus de respect pour la hiérarchie. Ça se permettait de rire des supérieurs. Ça demandait des augmentati…

Un hurlement de cochon qu'on égorge empêcha le pauvre Shion de poursuivre ses jérémiades. A la place, il dirigea son regard vers l'origine du cri et découvrit, non pas un des incompétents qui le servait glissant une fois de plus sur le marbre ciré, mais un Aphrodite tentant tant bien que mal de calmer une crise de pleur de son pupille.

Ah ! Oui. C'est vrai. Avant de se perdre dans ses considérations médicales et hiérarchiques, Shion ruminait le retard des deux chevaliers.

Le Grand Pope se redressa sur son siège, prit appui sur sa fesse gauche pour soulager la droite, fit une note mentale pour quémander un budget "coussin anti escarre pour le trône" à Saorie, et enfin s'éclaircit la voix avant d'inviter la famille d'accueil à s'avancer plus près, promis, il ne mordait pas encore les honnêtes chevaliers.

- Veuillez excuser notre retard, Grand Pope, fit le Poisson en s'inclinant légèrement – avec le bébé dans les bras, il ne pouvait faire la révérence voulue en temps normal par le protocole sans risque de voir la moquette toute neuve se recouvrir de vomi made in Natt. Nous avons eut euh…un empêchement de dernière minute.

- Hum…hum…

Shion voyait très bien de quel genre "d'empêchement" parlait le Suédois vu qu'il était de notoriété publique que ces deux-là étaient de vrais lapins. L'Atlante avait pourtant pensé qu'avec le bébé, ils auraient refréné leurs ardeurs, mais apparemment, rien n'arrêtait les deux hommes.

_Que c'est beau d'être jeune, _pensa l'ex-Bélier.

Dokhô et lui, même s'ils avaient retrouvé leurs corps de jeunes hommes, n'avaient pas vraiment retrouvé le rythme des galipettes qui allait avec… Dans ses souvenirs, pourtant, ils n'avaient pas chômé de ce côté-là dans leurs jeunesses. Leur absence d'activités lubriques provenait peut-être du fait qu'ils se sentaient toujours - du moins, en ce qui le concernait - trimballant leurs vieilles carcasses ridées, arthrosées et voûtées… Ou alors, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient ensembles, malgré les coupures, et ils n'arrivaient plus à s'émoustiller de la simple présence de l'autre… Shion se souvenait d'un temps que les moins de deux cents trente ans ne pouvaient pas connaître et où il lui suffisait d'entrapercevoir une mèche du Tigre pour avoir chaud. _Très_ chaud. A présent… ils se contentaient de se sourire avant de placer un marque-page dans le roman qu'ils lisaient et d'éteindre la lumière pour dormir.

Avec horreur, Shion prit conscience qu'ils formaient avec son champignon violet un vieux couple de vieux qui, comme tous les vieux couples de vieux, finissait par sombrer dans une routine remplie de parties de scrabbles au lieu de parties de jambes en l'air.

Mais malgré ce manque de mouvement horizontal – ou vertical, Shion n'était pas sectaire – il l'aimait toujours autant sa Balance. Il devait donc faire quelque chose s'il voulait éviter que son couple vole en éclat – ou plutôt s'étiole jusqu'à ne plus partager que le même lit. Car il en était certain, s'il ne faisait rien, un jour ou l'autre, Dokhô allait aller voir ailleurs ce qu'il s'y passait et il finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'il intéressait beaucoup trop Misty. Et il allait partir avec lui. Et le laisser, _lui_, tout seul, comme une merde sur le bord de la route pendant qu'il batifolerait avec le Lézard comme un jeune chien fou dans une prairie. Surtout que le chevalier du lézard avait une jolie réputation de "bon coup" certifiée conforme par la moitié des autres Argents et par la quasi-totalité du Harem. Pour parachever son délire Drama Queenesque, Shion frappa l'accoudoir de son trône – qui n'avait rien demandé et qui mourut ce jour-là; Paix à son âme.

- JAMAIS ! Cria-t-il, faisant sursauter le Cancer et le Poisson et hurler Natt. Je ne laisserais jamais cette petite pute s'approcher de lui !

- Heu…Grand Pope ? Se risqua Aphrodite.

Le Suédois avait bien vu aux traits qui avaient étirés le visage de leur supérieur que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne voyait pas bien le lien entre l'excuse de leur retard à lui et son amant et la phrase que venait de gueuler le Pope. Et d'abord, qui ne devait pas être approché ? Et qui était la "petite pute" ? L'emploi d'un tel vocable dans la bouche du respectable Atlante était d'ailleurs assez choquant. Heureusement que Mû n'était pas présent, il en aurait fait une syncope…

De son côté, Shion avait de toute évidence oblitéré totalement le fait qu'il n'était plus seul – et, ce, en dépit des hurlements stridents du nourrisson – puisqu'il élaborait, en faisant les cent pas devant son défunt trône, un plan pour que la "petite pute" ne "l"'approche pas.

D'après ce qu'arrivait à percevoir Aphrodite des marmonnements popaux, celui-ci voulait envoyer une "créature à sang froid" très loin, très longtemps et réapprendre à allumer une flamme…

Le Poisson et son amant étaient paumés. A la base, ils devaient juste demander où en était l'enquête sur la mère du bébé, apprendre qu'elle était au point mort, laisser Shion repartir à ses commandes de papier toilette, regagner leur propre temple et continuer à faire risette avec le nouveau-né qui s'époumonait pour réclamer son précieux biberon tout chaud préparé avec amour par le Nordique.

La question qu'Angelo, lui, se posait était de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Repartir en laissant Shion à son trip, au risque de n'être jamais débarrassé du môme ? Ou manifester plus fortement leur présence, au risque de se prendre un coup de Starlight Extinction dans les dents ?

Dilemme.

Angelo n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire rétamer la gueule, surtout par un de ses collègues, fut-il son chef – c'était un détail -, mais il aimait encore moins la perspective de passer les vingt prochaines années un mouflet accroché aux basques. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, se plaça devant son amant pour faire rempart de son corps au cas où et tonna virilement :

- SHION !

L'Atlante se figea en plein virage. Il avait cru entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom. Ses yeux firent le tour de la salle d'audience jusqu'à ce qu'ils se portent sur un chevalier du crabe qui n'avait pas l'air très rassuré quant aux conséquences de son coup d'éclat.

Et là, l'ampoule métaphorique s'alluma dans la tête du Grand Pope. Il avait sous la main l'exemple même du parfait petit couple squattant le même lit depuis des lustres et dont la fibre libidinale était aussi vaillante qu'au premier jour. Qui mieux qu'Aphrodite pouvait lui prodiguer les conseils matrimoniaux dont il avait besoin ? En plus, le Poisson était un grand ami du maudit lézard, il pourrait donc lui rapporter les manigances séductrices du grand blond. Il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'inventer une mission à confier à Misty. Ce dernier point l'arrangeait bien, parce que question "mission urgente de la plus haute importance qu'on ne peut absolument pas remettre et dont toi seul, Chevalier X, peux venir à bout"… il était un peu à court d'idée le Grand Pope.

Restait tout de même un problème de taille : les commérages du Suédois. Shion savait que s'il se confiait au chevalier aux roses, le soir même, le sanctuaire entier serait au courant de ses problèmes de couple. Dôkho aussi, par la même occasion. Et cela, c'était tout bonnement impensable pour le Grand Pope. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour sceller la bouche de la pipelette en chef.

Envoyer Hadès _ad patres_ était une tâche plus facile à accomplir d'après l'humble avis du presque trois fois centenaire.

Le Pope se creusait les méninges afin de trouver un objet de chantage quand il se souvint de la raison de la présence des deux hommes dans sa salle d'audience. Le bébé. Quand Aphrodite était venu lui demander la permission de le garder, Shion n'avait pas pu passer à côté du lumineux sourire qui avait mangé la moitié du fin visage du douzième gardien. Sans trop avoir peur de se tromper, Shion pouvait affirmer que la poiscaille était plus que ravie de pouvoir pouponner. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement de la déception qu'elle avait affichée quand il lui avait dit qu'il devait d'abord s'assurer que la mère du bébé ne regrettait pas son geste.

Et si le moyen de pression qu'il cherchait pour coudre le museau du poisson ne résidait tout simplement pas dans un bout de chair rose très pâle pesant trois kilos cent ?

Les deux hommes venaient s'enquérir des résultats de l'enquête, qui n'avait rien donné jusqu'à présent. Mais cela, il n'était pas obligé de leur dire. Enfin… De le dire à Aphrodite - Shion se doutait bien qu'en ce qui concernait Angelo, le bébé était plus un poids qu'un cadeau du ciel. Et s'il déguisait un peu la vérité ? Après tout, un vieil adage ne disait-il pas "la fin justifie les moyens" et un autre "en amour comme à la guerre, tout les coups sont permis" ? Fort de ses préceptes qui lui permettaient de se déculpabiliser de ses futurs mensonges, Shion prépara une version de l'investigation dans laquelle il n'avait pas trouvé la mère biologique du nouveau-né, mais des parents cherchant depuis des années à agrandir leur petite famille sans y parvenir. L'argumentaire sur les avantages de confier un nourrisson à un homme et une femme ayant déjà de l'expérience lui coula littéralement dans le cerveau. Il savait qu'il ferait peur au Poisson et que celui-ci ferait tout pour garder son précieux trésor, comme il avait surnommé le bébé en sa présence.

Un sourire de tueur psychopathe – si semblable à celui du cancer qu'on pouvait légitimement s'interroger sur une possible filiation – fit une apparition triomphale sur les lèvres du Pope. Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout l'italien qui protégeait toujours de son corps celui de son compagnon et accessoirement – mais il s'en serait bien passé – celui du gosse.

- Tu peux disposer Angelo. Je dois m'entretenir avec Aphrodite.

- Euh… hésita le cancer, mais vous nous aviez pas convoqués tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt son amant et lui. A propos de la mère du chi…euh, de Natt ?

- Discuterais-tu mes ordres, Chevalier du Cancer ? Gronda le Pope.

Que cela faisait du bien de se servir du peu d'autorité qu'il possédait encore…Et pour appuyer ses paroles et sa grosse voix, Shion commença, l'air de rien, une Starlight Extinction.

Angelo tenta de se faire tout petit en sentant le cosmos de son patron se développer et amorça une retraite stratégique avant de se faire stopper dans son élan par un Aphrodite qui lui colla le lardon dans les bras.

- Il a faim, prépare son biberon et goûte avant de le lui donner pour qu'il ne se brûle pas. Ensuite tu lui fais faire son rôt et tu le mets au lit. S'il rempli sa couche, t'as vu où j'ai mis les changes ? A tout à l'heure, chéri.

A la suite de quoi, le crabe se fit gentiment raccompagner à la porte du treizième temple. Sans même un bisou en plus ! La vie était trop'inzuste !

**A suivre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon.. J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre bien plus tôt mais il a été retenu en bétalecture plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. So…désolée pour l'attente.**

**Merci à vous de me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et si vous trouvez que je tire trop sur la corde dans la vision de la femme dans ce chapitre, c'est normal, j'assume. J'ai grossi le trait des stéréotypes féminins exprès pour faire de l'humour. Après, c'est peut-être plus marrant quand on a passé tout un semestre à écouter une prof tellement féministe qu'on avait envie de la balancer par la fenêtre^^.**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Angelo ne se rappela jamais comment il réussit à rentrer chez lui (par les escaliers, tout simplement) vu l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : que son poisson l'abandonne sans protester, que Shion se mette en colère et use de son autorité ou que le mouflard ait arrêté net ses cris de cochon dès qu'il l'avait eut dans les bras.

Et du coup, le pauvre chevalier du Cancer se trouvait là, au beau milieu de son temple, essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions en regardant le môme lui lancer ce qui semblait être des tentatives de "areuh" extatiques. Il resta là, un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se reconnecte et qu'il se souvienne qu'il devait nourrir la chose en couche.

Hum… Aphrodite avait parlé d'un biberon… Hum… Où avait-il le plus de chance de trouver ce fameux biberon ? Angelo fit marcher son esprit de logique. Celui-ci fonctionna parfaitement – quoiqu'un peu tortueusement - puisque après avoir associé biberon à lait, lait à vache, vache à steak, steak à cuisson saignante, cuisson saignante à poêle, poêle à placard dans la cuisine, le crabe se rendit dans la pièce désignée. Une fois arrivé, il se mit en quête du matériel nécessaire à la préparation du biberon et…il dû bien se rendre vite à l'évidence : chercher avec un gosse dans les bras augmentait la difficulté de la tâche. Surtout si on ignorait ce qu'on cherchait. Ce qui était son cas. Il n'y arriverait jamais tout seul. Il eut une pensée admirative pour son cher et tendre petit poisson des îles nordiques qui faisait ça avec un naturel déconcertant. Et suspect. Savoir comment nourrir un gosse quand on n'était pas équipé naturellement pour produire la substance vitale, c'était pas inné. Donc…cela supposait qu'on doive s'entraîner pour y arriver. Et comme Aphrodite préparait le biberon en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Angelo pour grogner, l'Italien en déduisit que son amant s'était déjà exercé à cette tâche.

Le crabe se posa alors les légitimes questions suivantes : quand, comment, où et surtout _avec qui_ avait-il étudié la puériculture ? Le poisson menait-il une double vie ? Avait-il une femme cachée quelque part ? Si c'était le cas, quand allait-il la voir ? Angelo savait de source sûre (lui-même) que le Suédois passait son temps au sanctuaire glué à sa moitié officielle (lui-même). Le seul moment où ils se séparaient, c'était quand le poisson allait au club de lecture… Et si en fait de club de lecture, c'était un cours de biberonnage que présidait le Verseau ? Après tout, Angelo n'avait jamais assisté à une séance, il ne savait ce qui s'y passait que par ce que lui en disait son amant… Se pouvait-il qu'Aphrodite soit fourbe à ce point et que cette histoire de mioche apparut au milieu de nul part ne soit qu'une vaste manipulation menée à bien avec la complicité du Français ? Aphrodite voulait-il à ce point un bébé pour avoir monté cette comédie de toute pièce ? Connaissait-il si bien son crabe pour savoir qu'à part mis devant le fait accompli, jamais il n'aurait put avoir son marmot ?

Cette hypothèse méritait d'être explorée mais chaque chose en son temps. En premier lieu, il devait nourrir le gosse avant que le poisson ne revienne et l'engueule parce qu'il n'était même pas fichu de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que donner un biberon. Il en avait de bonnes quand il s'y mettait son Krispprols. Lui, il n'avait pas suivi les cours de préparation a l'adoption sans douleur du professeur - es couche – Camus. Il voyait bien un biberon mis à sécher sur le coin de l'évier mais le problème, c'est qu'il était vide. Et comme, perdu qu'il était dans ses réflexions, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin au pis d'une vache – ou à défaut, à une poitrine féminine…il avait besoin d'aide.

Et il devait avouer que niveau bébé, les aides potentielles ne courraient pas les marches du sanctuaire. Mû, qui avait élevé Kiki et qui donc, selon toute logique devait savoir comment ça marchait, était malheureusement à rayer de la liste. S'il refilait sa crève au mioche… Angelo sentait déjà les mains de sa moitié serrer son cou… Le second choix étant certainement encore "occupé" avec le troisième choix (et un espagnol), l'Italien renonça à faire appel au Gémeaux et au Sagittaire. Il ne restait plus grand monde à supplier…

Castagnettes, le chat errant qui leur faisait l'aumône d'accepter les restes qu'ils lui donnaient - ainsi que le coussin dans l'entrée -, passa à ce moment-là juste sous les yeux du Cancer et le fixa comme pour souffler la réponse à son problème. Angelo prit à peine le temps de remercier le chat – qui s'en fichait comme de sa première bouboule de cotillon – avant de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre, le mouflet sous le bras.

**oOoOoOo**

- Mon canard, mon sucre en chocolat, mon lapin de pâque, mon sucre d'orge, mon oiseau des îles, ma chatte sur un toit brûlant…

Aiolia, puisque c'était lui qui se lamentait devant une porte close, fut interrompu par des pleurs suraigus. Non, parce que, c'était pas parce qu'il surprenait une scène et des mots qui pourraient servir de moyen de chantage jusqu'à ses quatre vingt dix ans qu'il fallait oublier qu'à la base, il était un bébé. Un bébé qui crevait la dalle et qui présentement était dans les bras d'un adulte qui le faisait, certes, beaucoup marrer mais qui était pas foutu de lui donner à bouffer. Natt prit donc sûr lui d'interrompre le spectacle d'un fier chevalier du Lion à genoux chouinant des surnoms mielleux – et ridicules – à une porte fermée.

- Angelo ? T-T-Tu…bégaya le Lion en se redressant, t'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Suffisamment pour avoir de quoi te faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et savoir que t'as une imagination de merde pour les noms doux, ricana le rital.

- Venant de quelqu'un qui appelle son mec "mon Krisprolls", c'est assez mal venu, je trouve, répliqua Aiolia en reprenant contenance et en époussetant, l'air de rien, ses genoux poussiéreux.

- Je ne te ferais même pas l'honneur de répondre, se vexa le cancer.

Le blondinet haussa un sourcil, attendant que le cancer poursuive. Parce qu'il poursuivait toujours (y compris au poker, mais c'est une autre histoire).

- Et sinon, continua comme prévu l'Italien, t'as fais quoi pour qu'elle te fasse la tronche ta blondasse ?

- Elle est rousse.

- C't'une expression, soupira Angelo, faut te cultiver un peu chaton, ajouta-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le Lion soupira, regarda la porte de sa chambre toujours hermétiquement close, re-soupira puis fini par se diriger vers la cuisine pour y préparer du café. Il sentait, mais gros comme un camion américain, que la visite du quatrième allait s'éterniser et lui filer la migraine. En prévision, il se servit donc un mug digne du Taureau et au rital, une mini-tasse histoire de ne pas l'exciter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- T'es juste venu pour me faire chier ou t'avais une raison particulière pour interrompre ma vie conjugale ? S'informa-t-il tout de même.

- Ouais, j'ai une raison, rétorqua le Crabe en gobant son café, mais t'as pas répondu mon coco. Tu lui as fais quoi à ta merdeuse ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait pour que tu l'insulte comme ça, ? S'énerva le chaton en tapant de son mug par deux fois vidé sur la table.

- C't'une femme, répondit simplement l'Italien sans faire grand cas du hérissement de poils lionesque. Mais tu va me répondre oui ou merde ? S'énerva-t-il à son tour en se resservant un peu de jus de chaussette.

Le Lion resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, le temps de finir sa troisième tournée d'or noir et de peser le pour et le contre. Finalement et après s'être une fois de plus resservi – et avoir mis en route une deuxième cafetière – il se décida à répondre à son visiteur non désiré.

- J'ai bien été tenté de te répondre merde, mais je sais que t'es une concierge dans l'âme et que tu vas me faire chier jusqu'à ce que je te le dise alors…

- Alors ? L'incita le Cancer à aller plus vite, une étincelle de pure curiosité dans les yeux, son doigt magique dans la bouche du chiard pour le faire taire et ainsi entendre les confidences honteuses du lionceau.

Parce qu'il en était sur, Aiolia avait encore mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Les autres Ors ne comptaient plus le nombre de baffes que le pauvre Lion s'était pris sur le coin du museau par une chevalier de l' Aigle hystérique. Il fallait dire qu'une fervente féministe entretenant une relation suivie avec un misogyne de première… Ça ne pouvait que faire des étincelles. D'aucun disait (Misty, pour ne pas le citer) que le Lion avait assez mal accepté les tendances amoureuses de son frère. Encore plus depuis que celui-ci était officiellement en couple – ou plutôt, en trio – avec Saga et Aioros. Il tenterait donc, d'après le Lézard, de surcompenser -la féminisation allant pour lui de pair avec l'homosexualité de son aîné- en jouant les bons gros macho de base. En public, le Grec se pavanait donc les pectoraux en avant, torse nu pour avoir plus d'effet, aboyait à qui mieux mieux sur les apprentis pour qu'ils deviennent de "vrais hommes", buvait bière sur bière en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre – ou pas - qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui bourré Marine n'avait rien à dire et autres preuves de son intelligence. Vu la scène que le cancer avait aperçu plus tôt, dans l'intimité le Lion devait tenter quelques pointes d'autorités qu'il se reprenait, de toute évidence, dans les dents.

- Alors, repris le Grec, ben je lui ai juste demandé de faire la vaisselle.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Et elle te fait un cake pour ça ?

Angelo voulait bien admettre que son collègue soit un abruti bourré de préjugés sur la virilité et qu'il pouvait se montrer sec dans ses paroles. Mais… faire la gueule juste parce qu'on vous demandait de faire la vaisselle… Ouais, ben… Ça confirmait que la japonaise était une hystérique. En même temps, c'était une femme. Fallait pas s'attendre à beaucoup mieux comme réaction de leur part, à ces chieuses. Toujours à prendre la mouche à la moindre réflexion non accompagnée d'une tripoté de ronds de jambe. C'était peut-être les hormones…

En parlant du loup… Une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une Marine dans un de ses grands jours fit son entrée dans la petite cuisine. Une Marine digne d'Ikki en mode "je viens sauver mon petit frère. Qui a osé poser ses sales pattes sur lui que je lui démonte la tête?". Elle avait suivi la conversation entre les deux méditerranéens grâce à l'insonorisation du temple – ou plutôt, le manque d'insonorisation - et tenait à rectifier, point sur les hanches pour avoir plus de poids – ou paraître plus imposante que son petit 50 kilo tout mouillé - un certain point qui lui semblait capital :

- Il ne pas pas _demandé_ de faire la vaisselle, commença-t-elle fermement, il m'a _ordonné_ de faire la vaisse…Ooooh mais c'est quoi ça ? Termina-t-elle d'un ton dégoulinant de mièvrerie.

Angelo suivit le regard de la jeune femme et tomba sur le gosse qui tétait joyeusement son doigt magique. Ses yeux firent machine arrière pour fixer, incrédule, la compagne de l'autre abruti d'homophobe.

- C'est un bébé, t'es miro ?

Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi. Elle savait pas reconnaître un nouveau-né la machine à en fabriquer ? C'était inquiétant ça. Après tout, il venait lui demander de l'aide pour s'en occuper. Si elle savait même pas à quoi ça ressemblait, il était pas couché lui.

- Toujours aussi aimable, le parmesan, à ce que je vois. Ça donne vraiment envie de sympathiser avec toi.

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de tailler une bavette avec toi ? Demanda le Cancer tout en se reculant au fur et à mesure que l'Aigle s'approchait de lui, le décolleté plongeant en avant. Et arrête de tendre tes melons vers moi comme ça, c'est dégueu !

Le pauvre homme affichait une moue horrifiée. Il semblait même à la jeune femme qu'il pâlissait et verdissait en même temps en fixant sa poitrine. A force de reculer, l'Italien avait finit par buter contre un meuble et se trouvait pris au piège, un fardeau sur les bras, son doigt prisonnier, il ne pouvait plus se défendre. Marine vit le Crabe trembler et une goutte de sueur descendre le long de sa tempe. Un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit :

- Mais me… Nooon… Me dis pas que t'as peur d'une paire de nibards ? J'y crois pas, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Le grand et terrifiant chevalier du Cancer a peur d'une paire de sein…

- Ouais, bon ça va ! On a compris ! Grogna le Cancer sus-cité. Et pis, d'abord, j'ai pas peur, ça me donne envie de gerber. Nuance cocote !

Il profita du léger recul féminin pour se dégager du meuble et remettre une distance acceptable entre lui et l'engeance féminine. Durant l'opération, son doigt n'avait pas quitté la bouche du gosse, il en était étrangement très fier… C'est ce moment que choisit le-dit gosse pour gazouiller un bruit bizarre que le cancer interpréta comme le rappel de sa faim.

- Bref, j'ai besoin de tes lumières de gonzesse.

- Dit comme ça, ricana la japonaise, c'est fou ce que ça me donne envie de t'aider. Pas vrai Aio ? Aio ? Mais où il s'est planqué encore celui-là ? AIOLIA DU LION RAMENE TES FESSES ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Effectivement, pris dans leur petite conversation "amicale" ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le Lion s'était fait la malle. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si bête et qu'il avait senti qu'une confrontation Crabe en or/ Aigle en Argent pouvait faire mal…

Un bruit de chasse d'eau annihila, chez Angelo, tout espoir d'intelligence Aiolienne.

- Mais pupuce…fallait bien que j'y aille…

Et le Lion de se répandre en excuse vaseuse sur sa consommation importante de café quand il stressait et que le café étant diurétique, il fallait bien à un moment ou à un autre éliminer les quelques cinq mug qu'il s'était enfilés en moins d'une demi-heure. Mais, d'un certain côté, ce n'était pas pleinement de sa faute à lui pauvre petit grecque de vingt ans laissé sur le bord d'une route par son grand frère chéri tout juste ressuscité. C'était aussi un peu de sa faute à elle, sa compagne qui était sensée le comprendre et qui ne le comprenait pas. Et du coup, le faisait stresser et donc boire du café…

La logique du Lion était, de l'avis du cancer, à coucher dehors. Marine avait l'air du même avis puisqu'elle criait sur son amant comme l'hystérique qu'elle était. Un peu en retrait, Angelo essayait de suivre la dispute et de compter les points mais les deux andouilles parlaient trop vite. Au bout de cinq minutes, il n'en put plus et décida de se rappeler aux bons souvenirs des locataires du cinquième temple.

- EH OH ! Tonna-t-il parce qu'il savait vachement bien le faire. J'suis là. Et j'ai un problème.

Il attendit que l'attention soit bien revenue sur lui et non sur une obscure raison de poursuivre la scène de ménage avant de continuer un ton plus calme, voire légèrement plaintif.

- Shion a kidnappé Aphro pour je sais pas combien de temps et je dois donner à bouffer à ça, dit-il en désignant le bébé. Mais euh…ben…, hésita-t-il en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Je sais pas comment préparer son biberon.

- Ooooh… C'est trop mignon, surjoua la rousse. J'aurais jamais cru que tu sois si trognon en rougissant, Gino.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, grommela l'Italien, je dirais rien. En attendant, tu peux m'aider ?

- Pourquoi t'es venu me demander à moi ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- T'es une meuf. Tu dois forcément savoir faire un biberon.

- Bonjour les clichés sexistes dignes d'un bon gros macho, s'offusqua l'Aigle.

Elle qui s'était peu à peu rapproché dans l'objectif évident de débarrasser les bras du Cancer du nourrisson parce que, quoiqu'elle en dise, elle ne pouvait résister à un bébé, elle revint sur son intention d'aider le Crabe.

- Aller, Marine, fais pas ta chieuse ! Supplia le-dit Crabe. Ça fait des plombes qu'il a pas bouffé, et je sais _vraiment_ pas comment on fait un biberon. Aphro va me tomber dessus si je lui donne pas à manger à son môme.

Voyant que la japonaise ne bougeait pas et qu'elle affichait une moue vexée, le Crabe joua le tout pour le tout et imita Castagnettes quémandant une boite de thon. Cela dû atteindre le cœur de pierre de la femme chevalier puisqu'elle poussa un soupir retentissant en lançant un :

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Mais, précisa-t-elle, c'est pour cet adorable petit bouchon que je le fais. Pas pour toi. C'est clair ?

- Ouais, ouais, très clair, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant le mioche.

Dès qu'il quitta les bras du Cancer pour gagner ceux de l'Aigle, Natt se mit à hurler. Angelo en resta un instant interdit, jamais jusqu'à présent le marmot n'avait atteint un tel volume sonore. Marine, elle, tenta de le bercer, de lui présenter son doigt, de lui parler etc. Rien de ce qu'elle fit ne calma le bambin, au contraire. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les cris devenaient forts et insupportables_._

- Tiens, reprends-le, le temps qu'on aille chez toi préparer ton foutu biberon, abandonna –pour la santé de ses tympans- Marine en refourguant le nourrisson au Cancer.

A peine avait-il touché les grands bras bronzés qu'il se tut et recommença à gazouiller.

On n'entendit alors plus un bruit durant cinq bonnes minutes, le temps que les trois occupants du cinquième temple réalisent qu'un nouveau-né préférait les bras d'un tueur psychopathe et sanguinaire qui détestait profondément tout ce qui avait moins de quinze ans à ceux accueillant d'une jeune femme en âge d'enfanter et dont c'était le désir secret. Cherchez l'erreur…

**A suivre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, voici le 6****ème**** chapitre et c'est le dernier que j'avais en avance. Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterais la suite parce que je dois me concentrer sur l'écriture de mon mémoire et vu la lenteur à laquelle j'avance…. Je suis désolée du temps qui va s'écouler entre ce chapitre et le prochain mais je vous promets d'essayer de la finir. Au pire, ma sœur et bétalectrice (on lui dit merci^^) me harcèlera à Noël pour que je continue. **

**Merci à vous de me suivre et à Baella d'être aussi assidue dans ses review (non, la prof n'est pas passé par la fenêtre, c'est une prof quand même^^) !**

**Malgré le fait que la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOo**

A mille lieux de se douter de la tragédie grecque qu'avait la désagréable impression de vivre Angelo, deux amoureux transis encore sous l'effet débilitant de leur voyage dans la capitale de l'Amour remontaient tranquillement les marches du sanctuaire en direction de leurs appartements. Ils devisaient sereinement entre deux sourires niais qu'ils s'adressaient, décrivaient leur plan pour l'après-midi – un long bain à deux en dégustant la bonne bouteille de champagne qu'ils avaient dans leur valise - roucoulaient des petits mots tendres, d'amour, de passion éternelle… Bref, ils étaient dans une bulle de sirop de glucose que rien ne pouvait détruire. Rien.

Sauf leur arrivée dans l'antre du Lion.

A l'instant même où le chevalier du Cancer entraperçut le bout d'une mèche bleu-vert, la bulle d'amour se fracassa en mille morceaux autour du couple revenu de vacance. Angelo n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Camus et Milo de se rendre compte que leur cocon volait en éclat qu'il se tenait devant le Verseau, le morpion bien en évidence et avec un visage oscillant entre la colère et la supplication.

Le Scorpion et son amant furent à leur tour atteint par la maladie en vogue au Sanctuaire d'Athéna : la "paumite aigue". Il restèrent quelques minutes les yeux comme des soucoupes – à peine plus écarquillés pour Camus-, la bouche plus ou moins ouverte et se demandant, par Hadès, pourquoi le Crabe leur agitait un bébé sous le nez.

Angelo comprenant que ces vis à vis, eux, ne comprenaient rien se mit en devoir de leur éclaircir la situation :

- Il a faim !

Au vu de la non réaction des deux hommes, l'éclaircissement était encore trop obscur. L'Italien se décida alors à expliciter un peu plus mais tout en restant concis que le marmot avait la dalle. Et à en juger par l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans son têtage de doigt magique, il arrivait au bout de sa patience – si tant est qu'un morpion de son âge puisse avoir notion d'un tel concept. Angelo n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

- Aphro est avec Shion, j'sais pas quand il revient, j'dois nourrir ce truc mais j'sais pas faire un biberon donc, vu que tu files des cours de marmotage tu vas lui filer sa bouffe, débita-t-il d'une traite à l'attention du Verseau.

- De quels cours tu parles ? Demanda Milo, comme si, de tout ce que venait de dire le Cancer, les cours étaient la chose la plus importante et la plus incongrue.

Camus ne laissa pas à Angelo le temps de répondre. Il se contenta de faire signe à la troupe présente chez Aiolia de le suivre, prit la main de son compagnon et continua la remontée des escaliers. C'est sous un silence que personne ne voulait prendre le risque de briser – même pas Natt, mais lui, c'est parce qu'il avait sa sucette préférée dans la bouche - qu'ils firent la route jusqu'aux appartements privés du Poisson et du Cancer. Sans aucune hésitation, le Verseau entra dans la cuisine en laissant en plan ses suiveurs sur le perron. Ils le virent fouiller tous les placards jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une boite en fer arborant un ourson bleu.

Et là… Tout se passa très vite, Camus ouvrit la boite d'une main experte tout en prenant le biberon de l'autre, y versa trois cuillères de la poudre blanche qui se trouvait dans la boite et compléta avec de l'eau.

Angelo pria très fort à ce moment-là pour que la poudre ne soit pas la substance hallucinogène qu'Aphrodite extrayait de ses roses pour une nouvelle attaque et qu'il planquait dans des endroits plus saugrenus les uns que les autres parce que Saga en avait développé une _légère_ addiction. Le Poisson lui en fournissait des doses pesées avec une extrême minutie quand l'Autre faisait mine de montrer le bout de son nez ; ça le renvoyait à la niche. Mais la substance était puissante et avait comme effet secondaire de rendre Saga excité comme une pile nucléaire. La dernière fois, Kanon avait passé trois jours à lui courir après de dimension en dimension. Il ne l'avait pas perdu que grâceau rire de dément que son aîné poussait non-stop. C'était à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux laisser l'Autre faire coucou et lui répondre poliment pour ne pas le vexer. Si la poudre avait un tel effet sur un surhomme comme Saga, le Cancer n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner sur un môme de trois kilo… Aphrodite le tuerait, c'était certain. Il l'émasculerait avec une cuillère à pamplemousse – méthode qu'il avait apprise du Dragon des mers-, l'éventrerait, lui brûlerait les extrémités, l'écartèlerait avant de lui couper la tête, le tout sur du Madonna poussé à fond. L'imagination de son Poisson était très fertile question torture sadique vengeant une haute trahison… Et nul doute que l'empoisonnement de son petit trésor chéri serais qualifié de haute trahison, crime de lèse-Parentalité.

Le temps qu'Angelo formule une prière adressée à Athéna et à toutes autres Entités Divines susceptibles de ne pas vouloir le voir assassiner par un Suédois en colère, Camus avait fini de préparer le biberon. Biberon qu'il tendit à un Aiolia qui se demandait bien pourquoi lui et Marine avaient suivit alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire de biberons. Et pourquoi le Verseau lui fourrait le biberon dans les bras d'abord ? Il n'avait absolument pas faim. Et quand bien même, son estomac crierait famine, il était hors de question qu'il avale la mixture blanchâtre que le français avait préparé. Parce qu'on ne correspondait pas toujours au stéréotype de son pays, Camus en était la preuve (re)vivante, tout comme lui. Camus était un horrible cuisinier, tous les français n'étaient donc pas des cordons bleus, et lui n'était pas gay, comme quoi, tous les grecques n'était pas homo. Et le fait que tous ses autres confrères grecques étaient soit en couple soit en trio avec un homme ne pesait pas dans la balance. Non mais !

- Tiens, réchauffe-le-moi s'il te plaît, ordonna plus que ne demanda Camus au Lion perdu dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda celui-ci surpris.

- Parce que si c'est moi, répondit calmement - mais froidement - le Verseau, il va congeler alors que toi, tes attaques et ton cosmos se basent sur l'excitation des électrons et des photons, ce qui crée de la chaleur. Mais tu dois le savoir puisque tu es chevalier d'Or, non ?

Aiolia ne répliqua pas bien que l'envie de rabattre le caquet de ce satané français lui brûlait la langue. A la place, il concentra son cosmos dans la main où trônait à présent un biberon.

- Et je dois le monter à quelle température, Môssieur l'expert ? S'informa le Lion qui n'appréciait pas tellement qu'on le prenne pour un chauffe-biberon et encore moins pour un ignorant sur le fonctionnement de ses propres attaques.

- Trente sept degrés maximum. Retiens-le, tu pourrais en avoir besoin plus tôt que tu ne le crois, susurra le saint de glace sadiquement.

A ces mots, le Lion fixa sa compagne une lueur d'incrédulité mêlée d'un sentiment de trahison dans les yeux. Marine rougit sous le regard inquisiteur et blessé de son amant et détourna la tête. Pour échapper au regard d'Aiolia qu'elle sentait toujours peser sur elle, elle se dirigea vers Angelo qui fixait le biberon comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique divine et entama des "gouzi gouzi" avec Natt. Sentant le cosmos de son compagnon se charger de colère au fur et à mesure des "gouzi", Marine soupira, fit une dernière risette au bébé, regarda l'Italien avec envie puis abandonna le nourrisson pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Milo.

Le Scorpion avait dès leur arrivée au douzième temple envahi le canapé d'où il pouvait assister au remue ménage sans y prendre part. Il ne comprenait pas bien les tenants et aboutissants de ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi son amoureux les avait conduit ici, sacrifiant leur plan pour l'après-midi sans protester. Mais il savait que les explications n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Son Camus ne le laisser jamais très longtemps dans l'ignorance de ses actions. Il accueilli la japonaise avec un sourire et lui glissa à l'oreille pour que le Lion n'entende pas :

- T'inquiètes pas, il agit comme un abruti fini mais laisse-lui le temps de se faire à l'idée et il te serrera dans ses bras à t'en étouffer avant de t'embarquer faire le tour de tous les magasins de puériculture de Grèce et de Navarre. De toute façon, il n'est pas encore en route, non ?

- Non, pas encore… rougit-elle.

- Alors il a le temps d'y réfléchir. Et ça lui mettra peut-être un peu de plomb dans la tête au minou, rigola le scorpion.

Marine sourit légèrement, elle n'était pas aussi sur que Milo qu'Aiolia change d'avis sur la paternité. Ils en avaient parlé des dizaines de fois et le résultat était le même à chaque fois : ils s'engueulaient parce que le Lion refusait d'être père pour une raison que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas et elle n'en démordait pas, elle voulait un enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, fut-ce-t-il un abruti fini. Peut-être devrait-elle faire comme le Poisson, mettre son compagnon devant le fait accompli…

Loin de l'introspection à laquelle se livrait Marine, Angelo récupéra le biberon enfin prêt des mains d'Aiolia qui décida de rejoindre sa compagne plutôt que de rester comme un con dans l'entrée du douzième temple. L'italien allait fourrer le biberon dans la bouche du marmot avant de se rappeler le conseil de son Krisprolls : goûter pour être sûr que le liquide ne soit pas trop chaud. Angelo prit donc son courage à deux mains et goûta la mixture. C'était… immangeable ! Comment le gosse pouvait-il avaler ça comme lui s'empiffrait de chocolat ? Enfin… c'était un chiard, l'Italien ne chercha pas plus loin et lui enfonça la tétine dans le bec. La lueur de pure extase – à moins que ce ne soit de reconnaissance – qui envahit les yeux du môme émut étrangement le Cancer, mais là encore, il ne chercha pas plus loin d'explication.

- Bien maintenant que la situation d'urgence est passé, Milo et moi allons nous retirer, annonça Camus tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivit de près par son Scorpion. Nous avons un… des choses à faire.

- Hep hep hep... protesta le Cancer tout en bloquant le chemin du couple franco-grecque. Attends un peu pépère. Je te remercie bien pour le biberon, mais j'aimerais maintenant que tu me dise depuis combien de temps vous préparez ça, Aphro et toi.

- De quoi parles-tu Angelo ? Demanda toujours aussi calme le Verseau, qui, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, ne comprenait strictement rien aux accusations de son collègue.

- De ça ! Répondit l'Italien en désignant le bébé. Comment vous avez fait pour le trouver ? Et qui c'est qui a eu l'idée ? Et c'est qui le père ? Et la mère, vous l'avez dégotée où ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, Angelo. Je ne sais absolument pas d'où vient ce bébé. J'ignorais même que vous en vouliez un Aphrodite et toi.

- Me prends pas pour un blaireau, la baguette de pain. Si t'étais pas au courant, pourquoi tu lui donnais des cours de puériculture à Dite ? Hein ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? S'agaça le français qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui prendre son bain-en-amoureux. Quels cours ? Je n'ai jamais donné des cours de puériculture.

- C'est ça ! Et d'où il a appris à changer des couches et faire des biberons si c'est pas toi qui lui a appris ? Hein ? S'énerva le Cancer qui sentait ses nerfs lâcher de minutes en minutes parce que son Poisson ne revenait pas et qu'il sentait de plus en plus fortement qu'il allait devoir se coltiner le môme jusqu'au soir. Je le quitte jamais sauf pour ton soit disant club de lecture. Avoue que c'est un bobard que vous avez inventé tous les deux pour m'entuber et préparer votre petit numéro de "j'ai trouvé un bébé dans un parterre de fleur". Comme si les mioches poussaient dans les fleurs !

- Ok, tempéra le Verseau qui avait noté l'état de stress de son hôte, alors d'abord, tu vas te calmer, tu fais trembler le biberon. Ensuite tu vas aller t'asseoir, ce sera plus confortable pour tout le monde et pour le bébé également et tu vas nous expliquer depuis le début parce que là, à voir leur tête, poursuivit-il en faisant un signe vers les trois autres occupants du temple, je ne suis pas le seul à patauger dans la semoule.

Angelo avait arrêté d'écouter le saint de glace dès la remarque sur le biberon tremblant et avait porté immédiatement son regard sur le marmot qui avait effectivement du mal à suivre les mouvements de sa pitance. Il tenta de contrôler ses nerfs et y réussit dès qu'il fut assis sur son sofa. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Camus l'avait conduit dans son salon. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé, cala plus confortablement le gosse contre lui, remarqua au passage qu'il était tout chaud et que se n'était pas si désagréable quand il ne vomissait pas, s'assura qu'il ne tremblait plus et que le lardon tétait comme il faut avant de commencer à raconter ce qui lui arrivait depuis son retour de mission.

- Donc… si j'ai bien compris, résuma le français, Aprhodite a trouvé ce bébé au sommet de Star Hill et il a reçut l'autorisation de Shion pour le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mère et s'il ne la retrouve pas, il vous autorise à l'adopter. C'est ça ?

- Ouais.

- D'accord. Et pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai donné des cours de puériculture à Aphrodite ?

- Parce qu'il les sortiraient d'où sinon, ses compétences de marmotage ? Après moi, t'es celui qui passe le plus de temps avec Aprho et tu sais t'occuper d'un gosse, la preuve tu lui as fait son biberon. Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien, pour rien.

De toute évidence, Angelo n'avait pas conscience que durant sa tirade il s'était débarrassé du biberon vide et avait placé Natt parfaitement et sans hésitation pour lui faire faire son rot. Rot qui ne tarda pas à venir sous les petites tapes expertes du Cancer. Il essuya la bouche du nourrisson avec une serviette prise il ne savait où, il ne savait quand, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir, puis recala le bébé dans ses bras en le berceau très légèrement pour qu'il s'endorme. Ce que Natt ne tarda pas à faire. Dès lors, le volume sonore des voix baissa sensiblement sous l'impulsion de l'Italien qui ne se rendait toujours pas compte de ce qu'il faisait avec un naturel qui l'aurait dérangé s'il en avait eut conscience.

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un con, grommela Angelo doucement. Ce doit bien te faire marrer que votre petit complot ait marché et que maintenant ma vie soit un enfer. Mais moi, j'ai rien demandé et je les ai pas eu tes cours de couches, j'vais jamais m'en sortir et de toutes façons, j'ai pas envie de m'en sortir. Pourquoi t'as participé à c'te mascarade, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il accusateur tout en mettant son doigt magique dans la bouche de Natt. Ou c'est Aphro qui t'as promis quelque chose ? Il devait t'aider en retour ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Ecoute Angelo, répondit calmement Camus en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'être attendrit par le comportement de son vis-à-vis qui était en totale contradiction avec ses paroles, Aphrodite ne m'a rien demandé et je ne l'ai aidé en rien non plus. S'il sait s'occuper d'un bébé c'est tout simplement parce que cela fait partie de la formation que la quasi totalité des chevaliers d'Athéna a reçoivent de la part de leurs maîtres. Je ne suis pas très étonné que tu ne l'ai pas eu toi-même, mais je t'assure que c'est standard pour beaucoup d'entre nous. N'est-ce pas Milo.

- Tout à fait, mon Camus, acquiesça le Scorpion, qui de toute façon, ne contrariait jamais son amant. Mais moi mon maître s'est contenté de me dire que si le Grand Pope me confiait un bébé, je devais me débrouiller pour trouver une nourrice.

- Euh... Hum... Oui. Bref, bégaya le français qui ne savait pas s'il devait être dépité par la réponse de son compagnon ou par le sourire fier que celui-ci affichait. Donc, je disais que la formation des chevaliers inclut le changement des couches et autres. Je n'ai donc jamais donné ce genre de cours à Aphrodite et mon club de lecture est _vraiment_ un club de lecture. S'il m'a déjà fait part de son désir d'enfant et de ton refus plus que probable face à ce projet, nous n'avons jamais fomenté de complot pour te mettre devant le fait accompli. T'ais-je rassuré Angelo ?

- Mouais… Mais t'es sûr qu'Aphro n'a pas inventé cette histoire de parterre de fleurs ?

- Ça, je ne peux pas te l'affirmer à cent pour cent mais tu sais parfaitement qu'il est incapable de garder un secret. S'il avait prévu un coup pareil – et au vu de la complexité de l'entreprise - tu l'aurais su au grand maximum deux jours après. Tu sais que plus le secret est grand, moins il tient pour le garder.

- Pas faux.

- Je sais.

Un silence s'installa confortablement dans le salon du douzième seulement rompu par les ronronnements d'un Castagnettes offrant son ventre aux grattouillis gagatisants d'Aiolia.

- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, déclara soudainement Camus en se levant, mais nous avions des choses à faire et maintenant que tout est éclairci tu n'as plus besoin de nous. N'est-ce pas Angelo ?

- Mais euh... Et s'il se réveille ? J'fais quoi ? Paniqua-t-il.

- Un bébé de son âge dort dix-sept heures par jour, professa le Verseau, je pense que tu as largement le temps de voir revenir Aphrodite.

- Mais..et si faut que je change sa couche ? Insista le Cancer qui ne voulait pas rester seul avec le marmot.

- Appelle Saga ou Dokhô, se sont des experts, répondit le français d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Milo, on s'en va.

Ce fut le signal pour que les quatre invités malgré eux s'éclipsent – au grand soulagement de Marine qui cherchait depuis un moment un moyen de fuir - sans plus faire attention aux protestations du Cancer piégé sur son canapé par un mioche endormi à poing fermé.

- Et merde…

**A suivre.**


End file.
